This invention relates generally to methods of manufacturing field emission devices and more particularly to methods of manufacturing high frequency/high speed field emission devices.
Field emission devices which may be realized by any of many known configurations suffer from inherent limitations due to attendant interelectrode capacitances.
Some recent attempts to reduce the objectionable interelectrode capacitances have yielded particular geometries, such as those detailed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,591 and 5,064,396. However, any benefit realized by employing structures detailed in those references are not sufficient to provide for high frequency or high speed field emission device performance.
Accordingly there exists a need to provide an improved field emission device and method which overcomes at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art.